


Я понесу тебя, пока не встанешь на крыло

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Let Me Carry You until You Fly [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Winged RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Безумные планы требуют более тщательной проработки и подготовки, чем стандартные операции.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Let Me Carry You until You Fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745647
Kudos: 23





	Я понесу тебя, пока не встанешь на крыло

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж #mayG9 в Твиттере. 
> 
> АУ по клипу Chage and Aska — Castles in the air (On your mark).
> 
> Предупреждение: несколько бранных слов в наличии.

So let me carry you until you fly

We'll be building castles in the air

If you want me to, I'll take you there

_Chage and Aska - Castles in the air (On your mark)_

Штурм штаба «Церкви новых богов» начался в семь часов вечера по земному времени. Десять полицейских летучек взяли двести семьдесят первый этаж в кольцо и атаковали одновременно с разных точек. Шли группами по шесть человек.

«Одноглазые», как их прозвали в прессе за красные колпаки с изображением всевидящего ока их новых богов, оказывали яростное сопротивление, но сдерживать объединённые силы спецназа и Центрального отделения Департамента полиции Детройта долго не могли. Через двадцать минут в главном зале не осталось ни одного фанатика, способного стрелять.

Тогда по связи пришёл приказ рассредоточиться и обследовать всю территорию, принадлежавшую Церкви.

Гэвин как обычно шёл впереди, Коннор прикрывал.

Они сработались не сразу: андроид-полицейский и человек, вынужденные сотрудничать несмотря на непонимание со стороны одного и неприязнь другого. Но за прошедшие два года первоначальные чувства поблекли. Несколько раз спасённые друг другу жизни, бесконечная полицейская рутина, совместно закрытые дела — и теперь Коннор был единственным, кому Гэвин без сомнений доверял прикрывать спину.

Один из коридоров вывел их к складскому помещению. Тепловые сигнатуры людей отсутствовали, но стояла какая-то гнетущая тишина. Гэвин дал сигнал остановиться, сверился с показателями сканеров Коннора, которые выводились ему на внутреннюю поверхность шлема. Чисто.

Снова двинулись вперёд, осторожно огибая башни из коробок и какого-то хлама. В дальнем углу белело что-то массивное, похожее на бутафорские крылья.

— На десять часов.

— Сканирую. — Коннор что-то скорректировал, и датчики засекли цель. — Андроид. Состояние глубокого стазиса. Неопознанная модель.

Гэвин только кивнул, почувствовав, как Коннор сместился из-за его спины чуть левее. Он держал объект на прицеле, пока Гэвин присел рядом и осторожно приподнял — композитный материал по весу был едва ли не легче натуральных перьев — огромную имитацию птичьего крыла. И силой воли заставил себя не отдёрнуть руку в то же мгновение. Андроид был весь перемазан синей краской, но обращённое к ним лицо было почти точной копией лица Коннора.

— Обычная краска, не тириум?

— Скорее какая-то странная смесь того и другого.

Гэвин не стал поворачиваться, он и так почувствовал в голосе Коннора напряжение.

Рядом с андроидом валялась пара пустых упаковок из-под тириума.

— Вынесем его отсюда? — Гэвин проверил заряд своего экзокостюма — больше шестидесяти процентов.

— Давай. Я страхую. — Коннор кинул пару пакетов для вещдоков.

Гэвин поместил в них пустые тириумные пакеты и убрал в специальный контейнер за спиной. А потом подхватил тело крылатого андроида на руки.

***

Прошла неделя с момента штурма, а Гэвин так и не смог выкинуть из головы «крылана».

В тот момент когда они вернулись со своей находкой в центральный зал, там уже присутствовали не только Аллен, Фаулер, но и Перкинс. Андроида тут же забрали у Гэвина и поместили в специальный контейнер. С тех пор никаких новостей о нём не было. Фаулер отмалчивался, награждая недовольными взглядами и сухим «ни слова».

Коннор просканировал сеть андроидов и даже связался с Маркусом, но ничего стоящего о «крылане» узнать не удалось.

На запрос Иерихона на выдачу андроида, которого держали в плену «одноглазые», ФБР ответило, что после пробуждения он представляет опасность для окружающих. В допуске к нему кого-то из андроидов, не работающих в ФБР, было отказано — выводы напрашивались сами собой. Иерихон подал официальные жалобы в несколько инстанций, но, пока дело сдвинется с мертвой точки, пройдут месяцы.

Гэвин не мог ждать так долго. Он сам не мог объяснить, почему, но его словно магнитом тянуло разобраться в происходящем самостоятельно.

Коннор подловил его в тот момент, когда Гэвин рассматривал в архиве старые планы здания ФБР.

Коннор присел на край стола, игнорируя свободные стулья.

— Не отступишься.

Гэвин усмехнулся, пожевав незажжённую сигарету:

— Ты это о чём, напарник?

Ему не надо было поднимать голову, чтобы представить, как Коннор вскинул бровь.

— Гэвс, нас из участка вышвырнут, если узнают.

Вот тут Гэвин отвлёкся от документов и посмотрел на Коннора:

— А кто говорит про нас?

Коннор очень по-человечески закатил глаза.

— Слушай, ну не могу я так это оставить. — Гэвин зачесал назад растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Пресловутая человеческая интуиция?.. Или безрассудство?

— Да ладно тебе, Кон. Я же не ставил под сомнение твою андроидскую интуицию, когда ты обручальное кольцо своему придурку покупал.

Коннор только вздёрнул подбородок, но больше ничем своё недовольство не выказал. В конце концов, они оба знали, что Гэвин тему его личной жизни поднимал скорее из желания лишний раз подразнить.

Гэвин упёрся обеими руками в столешницу и ухмыльнулся с предвкушением:

— Значит, сделаем так, чтобы не узнали.

***

Безумные планы требуют более тщательной проработки и подготовки, чем стандартные операции. В итоге пришлось подключить не только Андерсона и Маркуса, но и Элайджу. Гэвин предпочитал не вспоминать всезнающий взгляд старшего брата, которым его наградил Элайджа, когда он обратился к нему за помощью.

В итоге в день икс, спустя месяц после спасения «крылана» из лап фанатиков, Гэвин и Коннор встретились с ним лицом к лицу вновь.

RK900, так значилось на его форменном белом пиджаке, сначала посмотрел на Коннора, а потом перевёл взгляд на Гэвина:

— RK800? Детектив Рид?

Голос его звучал нейтрально и ровно, но Гэвин предпочитал думать, что это удивление, а не осуждение.

— Нет времени объяснять. — Гэвин кинул ему сверток маскировочной ткани. — Кон тебя просканирует, мера предосторожности, сам понимаешь. И валим отсюда.

RK900 повернулся к Коннору и протянул руку, обнажая корпус для коннекта.

— Очень странный человек...

Коннор отзеркалил его жест и только подмигнул:

— Искренне сочувствую.

Гэвин на реплику напарника не обратил внимания, поскольку пытался сделать вид, что совершенно точно не таращится в восхищении на огромные белые крылья за спиной RK900. Даже в сложенном виде они выглядели более чем внушительно.

***

Впоследствии Гэвин не мог объяснить, каким чудом им удалось провернуть этот безумный план по спасению «крылана» и не попасться. Он был уверен, что даже Коннор не раз ломал свою андроидскую голову над тем, какова статистическая вероятность такого успеха.

Когда RK900 задал этот самый вопрос в машине, на которой они благодаря Коннору мастерски уходили от погони, лавируя между зданиями на бешеной скорости, Гэвин только засмеялся от всей души:

— Комбо!

RK900 едва заметно приподнял бровь, продолжив сосредоточенно смотреть на Гэвина в зеркало заднего вида.

Гэвин подмигнул ему двумя глазами разом и ответил:

— Человеческая интуиция, помноженная на андроидскую.

Тут уже не выдержал Коннор и тоже рассмеялся.

RK900 несколько раз переводил взгляд с одного напарника на другого, пока они не замолкли, но никак больше слова человека не прокомментировал.

Когда пришло время расставаться, Коннор остановил машину посреди пустыни. Напоследок они снова обменялись с RK900 «рукопожатием». Гэвин стоял, облокотившись о дверцу машины, и жмурился от заходящего солнца, бившего прямо в глаза. В бардачке лежали солнцезащитные очки, но ему было слишком лениво их доставать.

Разорвав коннект, RK900 и Коннор синхронно обернулись к Гэвину.

— Давайте, блядь, как-нибудь без сантиментов. — Он сделал вид, что достаёт из пачки сигарету и собирается прикурить.

Солнце очерчивало фигуры андроидов золотистой каймой, и Гэвину не было видно выражений их лиц.

Кажется, RK900 едва заметно кивнул:

— Спасибо, детектив Рид.

— Да не за что. И можно «Гэвин».

— Спасибо за всё, Гэвин. — И мгновением позже RK900 резко взмыл вверх — точно по вертикали.

Гэвин так и замер с открытым ртом, словно ребёнок, не обратив внимания на упавшую сигарету.

— Охренеть-не встать!

***

Спустя год на том же месте в пустыне, где их пути разошлись если не навсегда, то, казалось, на очень долгое время, Гэвин очутился снова. Но теперь уже в гордом одиночестве.

Когда Коннор передавал ему сообщение от RK900 и просьбу о встрече, он как-то подозрительно улыбнулся и отговорился тем, что у него на вечер планы, которые совершенно точно нельзя отменить. Так Гэвин и поверил этому пиздаболу. Но делать было нечего, пришлось ехать.

Ещё за несколько миль до точки встречи у него возникло ощущение, что его ведут с воздуха. И почти мгновенно в шлем спроецировалось сообщение с неопознанным андроидо-идентификатором: «Добрый вечер, Гэвин».

«Крутой, значит», — надиктовал Гэвин в ответ.

«Самый продвинутый».

Гэвин только усмехнулся и свернул к назначенному месту. Остановил байк, снял шлем и задрал голову в поисках своего «хвоста», но всё равно пропустил момент, когда со спины его обдал резкий поток ветра.

«Показушник!» — подумал Гэвин, оскалившись, и повернулся.

RK900 внимательно его рассматривал, склонив голову чуть набок. Крылья за его спиной с лёгким стрёкотом сложились, словно домино. По искусственным перьям прошла волна ряби, ещё одна — корректируя и заставляя принять идеальное положение.

— Ну привет, жестянка!

RK900 протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.

— Зависть — крайне нерациональное чувство. И можно «Найнс», кожаный мешок, — и улыбнулся открыто и очень по-человечески.

Гэвину показалось, что у него в этот момент сердце пропустило пару ударов.

«Грёбаное, блядь, комбо!»


End file.
